The Red Balloon
The Red Balloon is a song from the seventh series, dedicated to The Hot Air Balloon where the tune is based on its theme. Lyrics :There's so much to see on the Island of Sodor :Waterfalls and windmills, valleys of green :All this and more on the Island of Sodor :Colourful carpet for all to see :People happily ride round the Island :Flying so high in a big red balloon :From mountains high and down to the seaside :Everyone wishing they'll all come back soon :High in the red balloon :Up above looking down on everyone :You can touch the moon :High in the red balloon :Floating and spinning and climbing and rising :Way up high, look see the red balloon :Float over castles and church spires below them :Cricket being played on the quaint village green :Everyone waves at the big red balloon :Prettiest picture they've ever seen :James sees the red balloon :Floating high, wishing he could be like him :High in the sky :He waits where the river bends :Waiting to see his friend, hoping he will come again :Wishing and hoping and waiting and dreaming of flying high :Just James and the red balloon :James and the red balloon Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Stepney * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Bulgy * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * Farmer Trotter * The Elsbridge Cricket Club * Tiger Moth's Pilot Locations * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * The Old Trestle Bridge * Tower Windmill * The Watermill * Rumblin Bridge * Tidmouth Beach * Norramby Fishing Village * Rheneas Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Elephant Park * Suddery Castle * Elsbridge Cricket Field * Bulgy's Bridge * Bulgy's Field * Hawin Doorey Castle Footage Used * Train Stops Play * Make Someone Happy * James and the Red Balloon * Emily's New Coaches * Edward's Brass Band * The Runaway Elephant * Harold and the Flying Horse * The Grand Opening * Best Dressed Engine Deleted Scenes * James and the Red Balloon: ** A deleted scene of James' eyes movement is different at Dryaw station after Sir Topham Hatt reminds him that the holidaymakers will need a ride home in a train while he's relieved. ** A deleted scene of the balloon floating over the watermill. ** A deleted scene of the red balloon floating over the Lighthouse. ** A deleted scene of the red balloon in the sky. * Emily's New Coaches - A unmirrored scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel while the Red Balloon floats over Suddery Castle. * The Runaway Elephant - A deleted scene of the hot air balloon floating over Elephant Park. * The Grand Opening: ** A deleted scene of the hot air balloon floating over the old bridge and Skarloey. ** A extended scene of the balloon floating over Skarloey. ** A deleted scene of the balloon floating over Peter Sam. * Best Dressed Engine - A deleted scene of James pulling two trucks and the Maypole while the red balloon floats overhead. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene of James watching the Red Balloon at Hawin Doorey Castle. Trivia * Edited scenes from Train Stops Play are used. One scene shows the red balloon above the Elsbridge Cricket Field and another scene shows the cricketers smiling. Goofs * At one point, James is seen watching The Red Balloon on the track that runs past the Hawin Doorey Castle, situated on the Skarloey Railway, but that track is narrow gauge and James is a standard gauge engine, it's possible that James' normal scale model was used for the large scale narrow gauge tracks. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * On-the-Go Pack JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Music Video File:The Red Balloon - Music Video ja:まっかなききゅう Category:Songs